combined_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiering System
Explanation This system is based on the principle that according to infinity in projective geometry, and the concept of a Hausdorff dimension, each higher spatial (or added temporal) dimension is a more than a countably infinite number of times greater than the preceding number. In addition, according to Brane Cosmology, a universe consists of a 4-dimensional (3 spatial dimensions + 1 temporal dimension) brane in a higher-dimensional structure, with our multiverse containing something on the order of 10^500 of them. The M-Theory defines the sum totality of an entire multiverse, with all higher dimensions included, as a 10 to an 11-dimensional structure. We follow the convention of a complete multiverse being 11-dimensional. The Scale Tier L: �� Nonexistent The most pathetic, sad excuses for life forms in all of existence. They are so weak that they have had their most pitiful of moments archived and made into internet "memes." Tier 12: Garbage Worthless Level For insanely weak characters, typically those who are downplayed to oblivion. 'Tier 11: Lower-Dimensional' Point level 0-dimensional Characters Line level 1-dimensional characters Plane level 2-dimensional characters 'Tier 10: Regular' Below Average Human level Physically impaired humans. Small animals. Average Human level Normal human characters. Athlete level Athletes, most fighting characters from action movies. 'Tier 9: Superhuman' Street level Peak Humans to Low Superhuman. Few physically very strong Olympic level athletes and martial artists in real life. Most protagonists and final villains from action/martial arts movies. Large animals. Wall level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a wall or those who can easily harm characters with wall level durability. Very large animals. Room/Small Building level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a room or a small building, or those who can easily harm characters with room-level durability. Extremely large animals. 'Tier 8: Urban' Building level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a building, or those who can easily harm characters with building level durability. City Block level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a city block, or those who can easily harm characters with city-block level durability. Multi-City Block level Characters/Weapons who can destroy multiple city-blocks or those who can easily harm characters with multi city-block level durability. 'Tier 7: Nuclear' Town level Characters who can destroy a town, or those who can easily harm characters with town level durability. City level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a city or those who can easily harm characters with city level durability. Mountain level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a large mountain, or those who can easily harm characters with mountain level durability. 'Tier 6: Tectonic' Island level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a large island or those who can easily harm characters with island level durability. Country level Characters who can destroy a country, or those who can easily harm characters with country level durability. Continent level Characters who can destroy a continent or those who can easily harm characters with continent level durability. 'Tier 5: Planetary' Moon level Characters who can destroy a moon, or an astrological object of similar proportion. Planet level Characters who can create/destroy a planet. Large Planet level Characters who can create/destroy large gas giants such as Jupiter and Saturn. 'Tier 4: Stellar' Star level Characters who can create/destroy a star. Solar System level Characters who can create/destroy a solar system. Multi-Solar System level Characters who can create/destroy multiple solar systems. 'Tier 3: Cosmic' Galaxy level Characters who can create/destroy a galaxy. Multi-Galaxy level Characters who can create/destroy multiple galaxies. Universe level This category is separated in the following manner: *Universe level: Characters who can destroy all of the physical matter within an observable universe at full power. More specifically, usually via an explosion, omnidirectional energy blast, or a shockwave, that encompasses all of the stars and planets within a universe. *High Universe level: Characters who have an infinite degree of 3-dimensional power. Alternately 4-dimensional power that is shown as completely qualitatively superior to 3-Dimensional beings, but is less than universal in scale. Or that allows them to create large parts of a universal continuum. Take note that 4-D power should logically always be superior to countably infinite 3-D power, so characters within this tier are not necessarily comparable. Also take note that we consider most small scale time-space abilities as hax, not as AP. 'Tier 2: Multi-Universal' Multi-Universe level This category is separated in the following manner: *Universe level+: This is for characters who can destroy and/or create the entire 4-dimensional space-time of one universe, not just the physical matter within one. For example, an entire timeline. *Multi-Universe level: Characters who can destroy and/or create up to 1000 universal space-time continuums. The power difference between Universe level+ and Multi-Universe level characters is not possible to exactly quantify, given that the latter category has to breach the distance between universes along a 5-dimensional axis. Multiverse level Characters who can create and/or destroy 1001 to any higher finite number of universal 4-dimensional space-time continuums. Multiverse level+ This category is separated in the following manner: *Multiverse level+: Characters who can destroy and/or create a countably infinite number of 4-dimensional universal space-time continuums. Take note that the universes are technically lined up along a 5-dimensional axis, but that their geometrical size still amounts to 0 within this scale. *High Multiverse level+: Characters who are 5-dimensional, and/or can destroy and/or create 5-dimensional space-time constructs of not insignificant size. Characters who can destroy and/or create an uncountably infinite number of universes may potentially also be assigned this tier, as their geometrical 5-D size can be higher than 0. 'Tier 1: Extradimensional' Complex Multiverse level These are 6-11-dimensional characters. Even 6-dimensional characters can logically easily destroy a more than the countably infinite number of 5-dimensional space-time continuums, and 7-dimensional characters exceed that scale a more than the countably infinite number of times, and so onwards. However, these characters do not exceed the 11-dimensional scale of the complete totality of a full multiverse, as defined by M-Theory. This category is separated in the following manner: *Low Complex Multiverse level: 6-dimensional characters. *Complex Multiverse level: 7-dimensional, 8-dimensional and 9-dimensional characters. Alternatively, ones that are positioned at an unknown/unspecified level within this category. *High Complex Multiverse level: 10-dimensional and 11-dimensional characters. Hyperverse level 12-dimensional beings and above. These are characters that are beyond complex multiversal scale. "Hyperverse" in this case comes from two words: "Hyper", which is used in mathematics to designate higher-dimensional space, and something extreme, above or beyond the usual level. As well as "verse" as a short for "universe". So it is intended as a description of a superior higher-dimensional existence, beyond conventional reality. 12-dimensional characters are a more than the countably infinite number of times greater than a full complex M-Theory multiverse, a 13-dimensional character is a more than a countably infinite number of times greater than that and so onwards. This category is separated in the following manner: *Low Hyperverse level: 12-dimensional characters (That vastly exceed multiversal scale, but are still loosely related to it) *Hyperverse level: Characters with a finite number of dimensions greater than 12. *High Hyperverse level: Infinite-dimensional Hilbert space characters. Take note that even if a character is a more than a countably infinite number of times superior to an infinite-dimensional space, or similar, it would still usually only qualify for High Hyperverse level, as long as the character does not transcend the concepts of time and space altogether. Outerverse level Characters that have no dimensional limitations. Basically, a being or an object which is outside and beyond all concepts of time and space. This is something completely formless, abstract, metaphysical and transcendental. The usual scale does not make sense against a beyond dimensional object. Such beings cannot be affected by destruction within the dimensions of time and space, or physical matter and energy. This "space" in which there is no dimension can be the background for any dimensional space. Within such a beyond dimensional "space", a dimensional structure with any number of dimensions can be placed, because there are no restrictions regarding dimensions. Note that all Outerverse level characters have qualitative superiority over dimensional structures and concepts. Also, the mere capability of existing in a beyond dimensional domain does not qualify a character as a beyond dimensional being. This category is separated in the following manner: *Outerverse level: Characters that are beyond all dimensional scale. There are two options in order to qualify for this tier: There should either be a qualitative superiority over infinite dimensions, or the superiority over the concept of dimensions (in general) should be clearly explained. *High Outerverse level: Characters that are extremely powerful compared to other characters within this category, and whose power by far exceeds the regular requirements for Outerverse level. Take note that being infinitely superior to a regular Outerverse level character, does not automatically make another character qualify for a High Outerverse rating. A High Outerverse level character should be so much higher than baseline Outerverse level characters that it can not be estimated or comprehended from their perspectives. That is, to even be considered for High Outerverse level, a character must at the very least transcend baseline Outerverse level characters in the same manner that they exceed Lower Dimensional characters. 'Tier 0: Boundless' "True Infinity" Beings that are boundlessly above absolutely everything, including existence and nonexistence, possibility, causality, dualism and non-dualism, the concepts of life and death, and their analogues at any level. A Boundless character should be as high above a High Outerverse level character as a High Outerverse level character is above a Lower Dimensional character. Tier M: Memetic This is the highest tier possible. Only applied to characters whose supposed omnipotence has given them popular meme status. Just because a character is a meme, does't automatically count them as Memetic Tier. The meme has to be about how powerful they are. Tier ∞: Ocean A lesser form of Memetic. This Tier jokes/characters that are well known for their power but not to the level of a meme. They are stronger than Boundless but lower than Memetic. Category:Guide